supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ak-Var
History Origin Ak-Var was a member of the Kryptonian Military Guild unit, Black Zero holding the rank of aspirant major. He was the husband of aspirant Tes Ak-Var and the father of Thara Ak-Var. In the years preceding Krypton's destruction, a Black Zero unit, led by Lt. Ursa responded to a crisis in Ak-Var's home city of Kandor. The alien conqueror Brainiac had come to Krypton and was in the process of sealing off the city to prepare it for assimilation. Black Zero charged the perimeter, but a Brainiac Probe murdered him in front of the eyes of his daughter. Powers and Abilities Powers Kryptonian Power Set: The following represents the potential superhuman abilities available to the average Kryptonian while operating within a yellow sun environment such as Earth even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. Variations of these powers may apply depending upon the wielder in question. Kryptonian Powers Kryptonian Physiology A Kryptonian's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Kryptonians do not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite their enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, their strength is equitible to that of an average Earth human who engages in regular physical activity. As aliens, they possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. A Kryptonian's body also stores energy actively within their bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to their body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of a Kryptonian's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements their physical strength. Solar Energy Absorption Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of a Kryptonian's super powers and are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Superhuman Strength A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. While the exact magnitude of a Kryptonian's strength level is unknown, it is generally accepted that they are sufficiently strong enough to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a Kryptonian's strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. A Kryptonian's strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is through this act of conscious will that enables a Kryptonain to perform physical feats that are beyond merely applying applicable force (such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass). At full power, a Kryptonian's normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. Invulnerability A Kryptonian's body is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for their invulnerability is that they have a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around their bodies within a few millimeters from their skin, and presumably within their bodies as well.needed The proximity of this field to their skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of of them, while cloth that is close to their body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as a Kryptonian's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is this understanding which allows them to be able to carry and move objects that would collapse under their own mass, overcoming gravity or inertia tearing them apart around their human-sized hands. Superhuman Stamina A Kryptonian has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undetermined period of time. Theoretically, Kryptonians have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy their cells process; however their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs as well as have the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that their superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. A Kryptonian does require sleep on occasion so they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an undetermined period of time. Flight A Kryptonian is able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, a Kryptonian is capable of speeds of multi Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superhuman Speed A Kryptonian is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. A Kryptonian can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Super-Breath Super-Breath is the ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill their breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). A Kryptonian can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. Super-Hearing Super-Hearing is the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With practice, a Kryptonian can develop enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. Heat Vision The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing a Kryptonian to work undetected. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. The area of effect can be consciously determined by the Kryptonian in question, down to the microscopic level. Enhanced Vision A Kryptonian also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. They are able to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Part of this mechanism is physical, part of it is believed to be psionic in nature. Abilities include: Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision: Can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. A Kryptonian can see the aura that every living thing generates. Telescopic Vision: Telescopic Vision is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. The total telescopic ability is unprecedented, but limited to some extent. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *''X-Ray Vision:'' The ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. A Kryptonian can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in their mind. A Kryptonian is able to focus their vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *''Microscopic Vision:'' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). *''Infrared Vision:'' Allows a Kryptonian better visual accuity in total darkness. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *In Pre-Crisis continuity, Ak-Var was the Kryptonian hero known as Flamebird. In modern continuity, it is his daughter Thara Ak-Var who has assumed that role. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ak-Var/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ak-Var_(New_Earth) Category:Kryptonians Category:Kryptonian Millitary Members